Warriors: Four as One: Book1
by Ishimaru Furuba Michiyo
Summary: Takes place during Power of Three series. New territory With Lizardpaw, Flowerpaw, Smokepaw, and Redpaw on their journey through apprenticeship. Then one day they all meet at a gathering and form not only a friendship but one relationship.
1. Lizardpaw of Shadowclan

Chapter 1: Lizardpaw of Shadowclan

The grass made not a single noise under Lizardpaw's paws. She loved the smell of the fresh mouse. It was soon to be in her mouth though. She stalked closer then hesitated for one second then pounced on her prey. She trotted back to the clan camp. Rockstar almost ran into her as she entered the Shadowclan camp. "I see you've caught more prey." Rockstar said proudly to his daughter. "Yes, i have." Lizardpaw tried to say over the mouse. Rockstar nodded then walked out with Quietfoot and Thrushpelt.

Lizardpaw walked off to the Queen's den. She put the mouse in front of her mother and siblings. Her mom looked up at her happily. "Thank you Lizardpaw." her mother said gently. "Your welcome." Lizardpaw said.

"Is that Lizardpaw?" A voice from the back of the queen's den called out.

"Yes it is Badgerkit." Her mother said.

Badgerkit came tumbling down toward Lizardpaw. Badgerkit was a black and white tom who had two white stripes on his face. He always looked up to Lizardpaw as like a big sister. Even though they were only cousins. His mother was Whitefeather and she was Redsun (Lizardpaw's mother) sister. Badgerkit had three other siblings. Two brothers and a sister. His sister was Grasskit and his two brothers were Thornkit and Whisperkit.

"Hey Badgerkit!" Lizardpaw said happily. Badgerkit tackled her and sent her to the ground, he was going to be a good apprentice next moon. Grasskit came out too and tackled Badgerkit off Lizardpaw. As the two were fighting she said good-bye to Redsun and walked toward the apprentice den.

But her mentor, Treebark, came running after her.

"Where have you been?" Treebark snapped.

"Hunting." Lizardpaw replied casually.

"I never said you could go hunt alone!"

"Redsun wanted a mouse to eat. So i got her one. Rockstar didn't seem to mind."

"I don't care. You weren't suppose too and you know it. Your to stay in camp for the rest of the night." Treebark said walking away.


	2. Smokepaw of Riverclan

2:

Smokepaw of Riverclan

Smokepaw could sense the fish swimming across the lake bed. All he had to do was grab it... YES! He picked the slippery fish up and carried it back to camp. Wavestar sat in the clearing of the Riverclan camp and was talking with Gingerfoot, her mate. Smokepaw walked toward the freshkill pile and dropped his prey onto it for the rest of the clan to eat.

Smokepaw then walked off toward the warriors den. He poked his head in and so Cloverpatch sitting quietly with Marshtail sleeping next to her. "Graystream went fishing in the stream with Reedfur." Cloverpatch whispered to not wake her mate. Smokepaw nodded and headed for the stream but stopped off in the apprentice's den. "Fishpaw? You want to come with me?"

"Where?" Fishpaw asked coming up to her brother.

"to see Graystream and Reedfur"

"Why not? But shouldn't we bring Branchpaw?"

Smokepaw nodded. Fishpaw walked back into the apprentice den and came out with her brother. Branchpaw squinted his green eyes and spoke angrily at Smokepaw "So i guess you weren't planing on telling our mentors we're leaving did you?"

"Sorry Branchpaw. I'll got tell Featherfur."

"Don't forget Hawkwing!"

"Yes, yes and Hawkwing."

"Smokepaw, don't forget to tell Tigertooth!" Branchpaw snapped.

Smokepaw walked away and told their mentors they were going to meet with Graystream and Reedfur.

...

Smokepaw swished his tail to his sibling to not speak. He snuck behind Graystream and Reedfur. Her could see that Reedfur and Graystream were still trying to fish, but he didn't care. He signaled for Branchpaw. He soundlessly came next to him and stood, ready to pounce, right behind Reedfur. Smokepaw looked his way and nodded his head three times. And on the third time rammed into Graystream landing them both in the wide, quiet stream. Graystream gasped and her paws came flying out of the water trying to swim back.

Reedfur was still under water, and so was Branchpaw and Smokepaw. Fishpaw dove into the water and gripped onto Graystream's scruff and pulled her to shore. She dived under into the black water again and lashed her unsheathed paws out looking for her brothers and Reedfur. She snagged something and came closer to it grabbing it's scruff (hopefully it was a scruff) and pulled it up. She had grabbed Branchpaw.

Branchpaw gasped frantically and Fishpaw threw him to the land and dove back into the dark water. She swam a little way and then hit into something cold and limp. She grabbed the scruff and yanked the heavy body up. It was very hard to lift something so limp and probably something that weighed more than her. She threw the body up on the shore before seeing who it was, and Branchpaw followed in after her to help.

They soon found the last one at the bottom of the stream. Was he dead? They picked him up and brought him to the shore. It was Reedfur. Smokepaw was still laying there and Graystream was gone. Branchpaw pushed down on Reedfur's rib cage and a bit of water came out of his mouth. Fishpaw went over to her brother's limp body and did exactly what Branchpaw had done to Reedfur. Suddenly Graystream was back with the medicine cat, Amberlily, to help. Amberlily carried many pawfuls of herbs to help them.

...

Back at the camp Smokepaw sat in the medicine cat den with Tigertooth scolding him off. Reedfur was all better (same as Smokepaw) and was also scolding Smokepaw. Smokepaw never realized how strict his father's words could be (or Reedfur's anyway) and his mother, Graystream, spat at him too. Even Branchpaw was fussing over him. Fishpaw had stayed in the apprentice den to not witness the brutal "slauter" of her brother. After what felt like many moons, they all left so that Wavestar could talk with him.

"Smokepaw, come into my den."

Smokepaw walked into the hollowed out old badger den to talk with his leader. The roof of the den was rather high and the feeling of a little moss and feathers on the floor comforted Smokepaw.

"Smokepaw, why in Starclan did you do this?" Wavestar asked solemnly, her voice seemed to echo through the den.

"I just wanted to have fun. I thought it was the shallow stream, not the deep stream."

Wavestar looked at the floor of the den then looked back up at Smokepaw.

"I can understand that i was a simple accident, but i think you deserve to be punished for almost killing four clan cats, including yourself. You must be confined in the camp for a fourth moon." Wavestar said sternly flicking her tail for him to leave.

Smokepaw knew he REALLY shouldn't have done what he had done. It was not only stupid, but just mean. He could have just meowed in his parents ears if he wanted to scare them. But then again, he didn't even have to have scared them. He almost killed himself, his mother, his sister, and his father. What would he have done then? Would Starclan even accept him for accidentaly killing half of his own family?

Smokepaw was tired and decided it was best if he just took a long nap. He didn't plan on waking up early in the mornig the next sun but he figured he would at least get up before sun-high to clean the elders of ticks and clean out the dens and help Amberlily with supplies. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, he definettly wanted to rest now. So he walked into the apprentices den and sat down to curl up and sleep next to his sister and brother for the night.


	3. Redpaw of Windclan

3:

Redpaw of Windclan

**_OMG! CHAPPY 3! I'm suspensing you guys and girls for the cat of Thunderclan! Of course due to my stupid description you can problem solve out who the heck that is. :( It ruins all the fun of torturing you! Crappy. Big Crappy. Eiffel tower crappy. I can't spell at all! Aw well! Back to my story! OH!! Incase you were keeping track Smokepaw is known for being adventerous and thinking late and Lizardpaw is known for not bothering or listening very well. Let's see what Redpaw's like!_**

Redpaw could smell the rabbit. OOO!! Such a juicy RABBIT! Redpaw was hungry, he hadn't eaten since early that morning, but he knew he had to feed the clan first. So he quietly stalked closer to the JUICY rabbit. He was within jumping distance now. JUICY RABBIT!! Redpaw stepped forward... closer...closer... JUMPCRUNCH! Redpaw held up his catch to his mentor, Tallgrass, who nodded her head to him. "A good catch. I'm very proud of you."

Redpaw lowered his head in embarrassment. Then trotted back to camp with Tallgrass. She was such a kind mentor. Always praising, always giving, always teaching him great things. He was proud to call her mentor. It made him happy that she was the one who was not only teaching him, but his future apprentice and the apprentice after that. This is what always made Redpaw feel good when he was angry with Tallgrass or didn't want to train any more, to think that if it wasn't for her or training his apprentice wouldn't be able to learn! It was all for his future apprentice, everything he did was for he/she.

When they returned to camp and depoisited Redpaw's prey, Tallgrass told him to help the elders with ticks. Redpaw didn't particularly like this job (what apprentice does?) but again, it was for HIS future apprentice, and for the good of the clan. He walked under the old tree that drapped a distance and provided shade to the five elders, Scarpelt, Sootear, Graynose, Lillyfoot, and Mottledpelt. Redpaw announced himself my mewing quietly and Graynose looked up happily. Her blindness didn't provent her from smelling that her favorite apprentice was back.

"Ah Sootear it's our beloved Redkit!" Graynose croaked.

"You tease that cat so much! He could get back at you one day!" Sootear joked.

"Why would i want to hurt my favorite elder?" Redpaw said licking Graynose's head. He really did look up to her. She was the oldest cat in the clan and was mother to a few of the warriors and queens in the clan. She was a very sweet she-cat who loved to joke around with Redpaw. Sootear liked to tease back, but only ever so often, the two had been mates since (apparently) the morning after warrior vigil.

"Have you coem to clean us up?" Lillyfoot asked from a few tail lengths away.

"Why yes i have. Would you like me to start with you Lillyfoot?" Redpaw offered. He didn't like the job, but he was very kind to them, for they were the part of the clan that stuck it all together like maple on fur.

"Yes, i have a really bad tick on my back left leg." Lillyfoot complained little but she usually complained for an obnoxious tick.

...

At the end of the day Redpaw was all tuckered out and decided to end the day by saying good night to his mother and father (Dustfoot and Suneye) and went back to the apprentice den. He quickly shared tongues with his "crush" Lavendarpaw and then fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, but not before recapping his day. It had been peaceful in all. All couldn't be better. He loved being an apprentice and couldn't wait to be a warrior. So this is what Redpaw fell asleep on, becoming a warrior.


	4. Flowerpaw of Thunderclan

**_YAY!! We've made it folks! Of course it isn't the last chapter, i'm not sure how many chapters i'll be making but at least 10 and probably at most, 50!! Can you imagine a fifty chapter story? Like not in real life but like on fanfiction! OOO! you know what would really scare me? A nine thousand five hundred thirty two chapter book. I wonder if there is one though... Anyway, let's begin the final "introduction" chapter ALL about dear old.. well you'll find out in like three seconds anyway, so whatever!_**

4.

**FLOWERPAW OF THUNDERCLAN**

The sound of the whistling wind woke the sleeping apprentice, her flame colored fur ruffled in it's breeze. The scent of her father, Pineclaw, came through on the wind that blew intothe apprentices den. Flowerpaw opened her eyes and saw it was just sun break (dawn) and the warriors were all dispensing on their morning border and hunting patrols. As she walked out of the den she could see Robinwing, her mentor, sitting near the queen's den with her mate Owlclaw.

Robinwing was one of the most beautiful she-cats in the clan. She had a gray pelt but with a striking red belly, just like robin. Owlclaw was the perfect match for her with his dusty gray fur with small specks of black and brown. Robinwing was suspected of being pregnant, but that was only because her son, Highcliff (who had come into the clan with Robinwing many many moons ago), had spread rumors about it because he really wanted a sibling ever since he became an apprentice of Thunderclan, mostly because he wanted to be a mentor to his own sibling.

Flowerpaw walked up to Robinwing. "Robinwing, could we go out hunting today?"

"Well of course we can. Do you want to bring any other apprentices with you, like say Streampaw?"

Streampaw was one of the few male apprentices, and Flowerpaw did like him, but as a fun "kit" to be around, he was fun to play catch mouse with.

"Robinwing!" Flowerpaw shoved Robinwing playfully.

"Okay, fine! You can take Violetpaw if you like."

"REALLY?"

Violetpaw was Flowerpaw's BEST of friends. They were born on the same day and supposedly to the same father. It was completely possible! Violetpaw had silver fur with a ginger patch on the belly and tail, and got the silver from her mom. Flowerpaw's brother, Thornpaw, took after their mother by being a blue tom with the white chest patch, where as Flowerpaw was all ginger.

"You should ask Mountainfang if she can though." Owlclaw brought up.

"Of course." Flowerpaw said walking away.

...

When Flowerpaw and Violetpaw returned from their hunting expedition they brought back with them five mice, two voles, and for Flowerpaw, TWO juicy rabbits. Middle New-Leaf was one of Flowerpaw's favorite times of the year!

...

That night Flowerpaw happily enjoyed resting herself in the comfortable moss of the apprentices den. She fell asleep on the thoughts of finding true love, maybe it really was Streampaw? Or was it not?

...

That night she had a dream that she was at the edge of all the territories, it looked very strange, a small pool and a few mountains in the distance and one tree and a few bushes. When she looked up she saw two cats, a female ginger she-cat and a black tom. Suddenly a badger appeared and said things that Flowerpaw could not hear. The two cats moved their mouths but no words came out. They ran off and the badger followed close by. Who were the cats? Were they in danger of something?

**_Could you figure out who the mystery cats were? BTW (by the way, for anyone who doesn't know) there is a signifigance of why Flowerpaw was last, and why she was the only one not hunting. So you ask herself, why is Flowerpaw so singular, so out there? You'll have to guess... If you still can't find out who the mystery cats are the next chapter shall tell you!_**


End file.
